


SURPRISE, SURPRISE, SURPRISE!!(?)

by dirtydiana139, joli_camarillo, lila_luscious1, Patty_Parker60



Category: Rosewood (TV), Station 19 (TV)
Genre: Andy has a TWIN SISTER!, Elena Herrera is ALIVE, F/M, Family Secrets, Long-held secrets, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:29:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22677031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtydiana139/pseuds/dirtydiana139, https://archiveofourown.org/users/joli_camarillo/pseuds/joli_camarillo, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/pseuds/Patty_Parker60
Summary: A Station 19 mystery solved (via cross-over with Rosewood)
Relationships: Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Annalise Villa/Pruitt Herrera, Andrea "Andy" Herrera/Robert Sullivan, Annalise Villa/Beaumont Rosewood Jr, Victoria Hughes/Lucas Ripley
Comments: 44
Kudos: 42





	1. MY TWIN

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ample_annie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ample_annie/gifts), [ashlee_jordan888](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashlee_jordan888/gifts), [daggerncloak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/daggerncloak/gifts), [15DivisionMariaHillRogers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/15DivisionMariaHillRogers/gifts), [cedes_92150](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/gifts), [dwalk1_2002](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dwalk1_2002/gifts), [Alynnroe89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alynnroe89/gifts), [LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesyLovesBathenaAndVicley/gifts), [bobbie_mayer42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbie_mayer42/gifts), [uk_totty1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uk_totty1/gifts), [dd_83701](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dd_83701/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [4QuietRyt3r](https://archiveofourown.org/users/4QuietRyt3r/gifts), [Butterball730](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterball730/gifts), [StaceyGray11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaceyGray11/gifts), [Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chloelovesstation_19andwentworth/gifts), [BAUProfiler](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BAUProfiler/gifts), [lovevicley](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovevicley/gifts), [nrdhrd3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nrdhrd3/gifts), [Arahneia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arahneia/gifts), [tiger_lily1989](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiger_lily1989/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Veronicaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronicaa/gifts), [Station19writer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Station19writer/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We decided that it made more sense for ANNALISE VILLA to be Andy's long-  
> lost twin, as Jaina L. Ortiz portrays both characters, and

Victoria nearly chokes on her french vanilla cappucino when the woman she and Andy are here to meet walks through  
the front door of the cafe, spots them and walks quickly over to their booth. She and Andy embrace warmly, the affection between  
them as obvious on the nose on one's face. "HI! since my rude twin has forgotten her manners, I'm Annalise-Annalise to my friends and  
family."

 _Twins_ ... _IDENTICAL twins_ , Vic thinks hazily.

"O-Ohh!", Vic shakes her outstretched hand, her eyes darting between her two companions the brown orbs fairly screaming Whaat!?'...

"Now for the backstory," Andy says, touching her friend's shoulder. "The short version is: we were pretty much separated at birth because our  
Mom caught the eye of a high-level trafficker from Mexico-narcotics and body parts...the guy threatened our whole family if she rejected his  
advances, and so it was decided that a funeral would be staged, and our dad imposed on a newspaper contact to put an obituary in the daily.  
Knowing that the bum would be watching, there was a funeral...I guess that satisfied the _narco_ , as he never bothered us again.  
Our Mom fled to Costa Rica, putting as much distance between her and us as possible. Annalise was raised by my Tia Daisie in East Miami,  
as Daisie's own child. It's not a Central or South American _novela_ -soap opera, though it certainly sounds like one."

Huffing out the breath she's been holding during Andy's narrative, all that Vic can think of to say is: "Ahhhhhhh..."

"I KNOW, right!" Annalise said.

"I'm just glad that our worst fears: mental break-down, or that she just walked away from us weren't realized. We missed all of each other's  
lives, and through some crazy miracle we're reunited after 32 years. Mami'll call you when you get back home-she's legit stoked that she  
has another grandchild-I'm not showing yet, but I'm pregnant-nine weeks. On your next visit, I'll introduce you to the other my other  
members of my team-but FIRST, your _cuñado_ -that's brother in law", she says for Vic's benefit.


	2. SISTER IN LAW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ADULT LANGUAGE
> 
> Andy lets her Man know that he has a 'Sister In Law', and the back-story of why and how.
> 
> (Really detailed SEX in this chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> cuñada: sister in law

Once Andy explains the situation to him, Robert Sullivan sits back and says: "You're a TWIN."

"Correcto. You didn't have a Sister in Law, and now you do. And before you ask, I only found out about my Sister this morning-  
ANNALISE. We're identical; wait until you see her."

"There has to be a reason Pruitt went to his grave with this info." Sullivan shakes his head in wonder. "When will I meet my cuñada?"

Andy replies,"Her man, who is a famous pathologist in the East Miami PD-by the way, tu cuñada is a police detective there-will be up  
in a day, and we can meet them both then."

"Alright. That works well anyway-A Shift is 48 (hrs) off. Who else knows? Besides Hughes?"

"Just her. Before we tell anyone else, I want to dig a little deeper, ask your Mother In Law some questions...really just for clarity's sake.  
Maybe there's something in these photos, cards, or letters, since we'll never know now why Papá chose to keep this secret for almost 33  
33 years. I always FELT that there was a piece of me missing; that I wasn't...all of the way COMPLETE, somehow." She smiles, 'chucks' him  
on the shoulder." I didn't mean romantically-YOU were missing from that part of me, so un-scrunch your gorgeous face, Papi-I meant the  
way that TWINS feel a part of themselves missing when one is away from the other. I could have had a relationship with my Twin Sister...  
 _I SHOULD HAVE HAD KNOWN HER LONG BEFORE NOW_ -my Dad seriously fucked up by me having to find this out on my own.  
And Bobby? Knowing myself the way that I do, I will crash and burn if the reason isn't world-bending."

"Damn. I'm sorry, Baby. About the secret, about only now finding about about your Twin...all of it."

"Gracias. But I'm really, really sad." She exaggerates her frown, blinks her eyes like a hurt puppy. "Let's lie down-I'm really, REALLY sad,  
and needs lots of comforting."

"Lots and lots? Or lots and lots and LOTS?"

"That one."

***********************************************

In their upstairs bedroom, he stands before her in all of his naked glory; the beginnings of a smile tug at her full red lips as her dark  
eyes take in the magnificent penis that reared up from his groin; the medium brown staff has to be the biggest she's ever laid eyes on:  
the proud curve of the staff crowned with a pronounced tube from where life-giving semen would flow. The broad helmeted head glistened  
in the candlelight as evidence of his desire for her. Her senses were assaulted with the heady smell of bodies on heat and she instinctively  
recognised it as her own arousal. She was ready to fuck and be fucked, immediately if not sooner...

From her seated position on their bed, Andy scoots forward to reverently grasp the hefty thick hunk of meat in her hand and stretches out  
her pink tongue to gently lick the juice from its angry-looking crown. Lowering her lush red lips to it kisses it and was rewarded with a taste  
of pre-seminal fluid that bubbled for the large slit atop his helmet. Sully is just as eager for her as she is for him, and gently takes her by the  
shoulders. "Let's save that for another time; for now I want you on top of me."

"Yes; okay", she whispers. When he claims atop him after he lies down, he carefully notches himself within the delicate, pouting lips of his  
of his beautiful, lusty wife. "Huuuhum", she pants, when he adds another three inches. His eyes flow over her shapely legs, her strong sturdy  
thighs...her flat with its gently defined 'six-pack", the evidence of her arousal dimpling her mons and inner thighs. In his eyes, she is the  
personification of SEX...he continues to thrust while his dark eyes travel up past her ribcage to where her firm bouncy C cups bounce around  
frantically to their movements Andy rides her husband enthusiastically-in this position, her cunt wide open, he was able to get it in all the  
way in (something they'd had to 'work up to' in the early days of their physical part of the relationship: he's so large he forces her interior to  
stretch quite a bit to accommodate him. Even after right months she is a snug fit and she gasps and huffs, belly-dancing atop his pole.

Andrea Herrera-Sullivan's mouth hangs slightly open, and her eyes are glazed; Sullivan imagines that he looks much the same in her eyes.  
“HAHAHAHA; ooohooohoooh!” she cried, frigging her clit rapidly. "FUCK; Ahahah-JEEZUS!" Sullivan rasps.

Both are swept over by a gigantic orgasmic wave that leaves them sweaty and sticky shaking uncontrollably.


	3. THE GET TOGETHER

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Annalise Villa meets her sister Andrea Herrera in Seattle, with  
> husband Rosie and Son Aldo in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz
> 
> cuñado: brother in law  
> el hijo de su puta madre:son of a whore  
> 

After plenty of back and forth (negotiating time and place), Annalise Villa and her husband Beaumont Rosewood Jr  
visit Seattle, along with their little boy Aldo Beaumont...Aldo, aware that he's soon to have a sibling is restless and  
acts-up a little (Annalise is due in about eight and a half months...they are welcomed at the Sullivan-Herrera's with a  
lot of fanfare. Aldo has a starring role, of course, and takes full advantage of the opportunity. Watching his rambunctious  
activity, Andrea laughs and asks her sister "Is THIS what I can look forward to?"

"He's a 'mess'!" Annalise verifies. "I blame his Daddy!"

"Be prepared to have ALL BLAME, for ALL THINGS shifted in your direction, Brother...that's probably happening already though-  
they _are_ identical twins!"

Rather than respond, Sully shakes his head and makes a face.

The two women retire to the kitchen to prepare the noon meal: the men turn on a re-play of the then-Seattle Supersonics' (now  
the Oklahoma Thunder) 1979 NBA championship against the (then) Washington Bullets (Rosie and Sully take to one another almost  
immediately-they share an affinity for sports. fitness and a dedication to the women in their lives. Sullivan knows a little about the  
situation surrounding Andrea and Annalise's mother Elena, and fills in some of the blanks for his new pal: a high-level cocaine  
trafficker took an unhealthy interest in the married mother of two when Andy was two years old: so unhealthy that his obsession  
required that Elena re-locate to Costa Rica to protect her family from the psycho (a faux funeral was held and the story circulated  
that she and Annalise perished in an auto accident). The traumatized child "blanked her mind" of her twin sister, who Pruitt asked  
that his sister Daisie raise as her own in Florida.

Speaking quietly to Andy, Annalise says "Our Mom is alive and hiding in Costa Rica until recently? What do I say to that? How are YOU  
doing with it?

"Honestly, I'm not through processing it...it answers so many questions, doesn't it? Oh-she was only able to come back to Seattle  
because el hijo de su puta madre who was sniffing after her was killed in a shoot-out with Mexican police a month ago; also after  
Papá died...she felt safe enough to return. She wanted to see us, to explain that she didn't leave us for any reason except to protect  
us.

"Was it weird meeting her again after 30+ years? It must have been."

"We look like her. She's having a tough time figuring where she now fits in our lives...that's a challenge for ALL OF US now, though."


End file.
